narutogenesisrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoukin
Information Shoukin (Redemption) is a realtively new "organization" A group of Orphans that have come together to care for eachother. Seeing as their villages did not seem to care. They have abandoned all ties to any village, and come together as a family. Now they seek revenge on the nations. Wanting to bring them to their knees. Even if they lack the strength of more gifted ninja. Their power was in their teamwork. In their trust for eachother. All of them know eachother like the back of their head. They have no need to say a word, as they know what the other is thinking for the most part. Its truly a gift to see their work in battle. They also have made a little bit of a name for themselves, as mercenaries. Doing what they can to keep their "organization" funded. Taking any little mission they can get their hands on. Also, the group takes care of many Orphans in their base. ones that were just abandoned by society like they were... ones without the strength to fight back. They see themselves as righteous. Careing for the uncared for. Doing what they can to help every human survive... and have a chance as going on through their lives. They have many orphans from little wars... and just plain tragedy's... they'll protect them all. Their base is in Kawa no Kuni, the land of rivers. They found a large cave, the entrance covered by a waterfall. And they took it as a place to start anew with themselves... and any who wish to join them. They take in Orphans as has been stated, and in the large cave system, have started their own little village. Hissori no Sato, The Village of the Deserted. Currently though, they are low on funds, down to only 66,000 Ryo... That wont keep their village of a nearly eighty orphans, and a few 'caregivers' alive for long. Most residents of the village arent even over the age of 30 yet. Showing just how new the village is... and just how little care there is in the world. They call their leader the Hissorikage, or 'Mother' out of respect, but their village is not a hidden (ninja) village. Meaning they do not train their citizens. Though most citizens are taught a few basics... like how to weild a kunai for self defense but more than that usually doesnt happen. Shortly after they made their first major plans towards their goal of revenge against the nations. They captured the Takikage, Tanshu Taki. using the Skills of Yuki Nara and Sanae Ato. Shortly after their succesful capturing of the man though. They had restrained him, and taken him to an unspecified cave in The Land of Iron. In this cave, Teiichi Shuuryou confronted Tanshu Taki In a short battle, that he eventually lost, despite his strong start. The battle left Teiichi in a heavily wounded state. And Tanshu decided that he would need medical attention exceeding that of which Kaeri Shugeki, Shoukins Medical-nin could administer. And despite the fact that Shoukin had attacked him, Tanshu Taki took shouking back with him to the Kage Summit. To get Teiichi superieor medical attention, and to deal with Shoukin to a greater extent. Now the group and Tanshu have a small bond, though, it is really due to the fact that Tanshu is held hostage by several hundred explosive tags. Members Sanae Ato Teiichi Shuuryou Toneriko Chirashi Kaeri Shugeki Yuki Nara Akun Vhokku Numa Hodi